Beautiful Pain
by BadSector99
Summary: Jika kita terlahir kembali, jika kita mencintai kembali. Kuharap cinta mu dan cinta ku tidak akan mengalami kisah seperti kita. Warning !BangKris #Bang Yongguk x Wu Yi Fan / Kris


**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari lagunya LR Beautiful Liar**

 **Dan lagu If We Love Again, ChanChen.**

 **Bang Yongguk dan Wu Yi Fan aka Kris**

Warning :

 **Ini Yaoi,**

 **Kalau gak suka sama pairing ini, jangan menyalahkan ku yah.**

 **Kan udah diperingatin.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading 00**

* * *

Aku tidak pernah percaya

Bahwa cinta yang terlalu dalam itu akan membuat mu jatuh terperosok sangat dalam

Tidak ada lagi kita, hanya luka kering yang berbekas.

.

.

.

' **Eomma tidak mau tau Bang Yongguk, umur mu sudah cukup matang untuk menikah lalu memiliki keluarga. Kekasih pun kau tak punya."**

' **Eomma-'**

' **Apa kau tega membiarkan appa mu mengurus perusahaan sendirian? Setidaknya berikanlah kami menantu juga cucu agar kami tidak perlu khawatir kau akan membujang tua-.'**

"Jinja?"

Nada terkejut dari Kris memecahkan lamunan Bang Yongguk yang tengah duduk dilantai dua distro pakaian yang dimasukinya bersama Tao.

"Ya, karena itu buatan dari Prancis."

"Jinjayo, sebentar-sebentar."

Masih dengan raut terkejutnya Kris berjalan ke arah kamera dan berusaha menutupi layarnya.

"Wae, ge?" Tao bertanya dari kejauhan, asyik dengan gayanya sendiri.

"Kupikir celana ini sedikit mahal."

"Begitukah?"

"Hyung, apa yang lainnya juga memiliki harga yang sama?"

Kris kembali bertanya pada penjual toko tersebut sambil membuka kotak yang memajang berbagai macam boxer, tidak menghiraukan ucapan terakhir Tao.

"Ya, Kris-si kurang lebih, hanya sedikit perbedaannya."

"Apa ini tidak bisa sedikit lebih murah?"

"Tidak."

"40?"

"….." Hening, tidak ada yang menyangka Kris yang sering rela mengempeskan dompetnya untuk si panda-serem tapi imut (?) dan selalu mencoba untuk bertingkah cool , tengah mencoba menawar?

"Hahaha."

Seketika tawa seseorang memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi ditoko tersebut. Ya, dia Huang Zi Tao, berjalan terseok-seok kearah kamera sembari memegang perutnya menahan ketawa.

"Walaupun Kris-ge mau-mau saja membelikan ku sesuatu, tapi tidak jarang dia juga melakukan penawaran pada barang yang sangat diinginkannya." Tao menjelaskan masih tertawa-tawa kecil tepat dihadapan lensa kamera.

"Yak yak, Huang Zi Tao." Kris sedikit membentak karena telah menghilangkan salah satu ke-coolannya, walaupun suaranya lebih terdengar seperti merajuk pada baby pandanya.

"Ne, ge? Belikan aku topi ini yah?" Tao mencoba merayu dengan menampilkan aegyonya.

"Tidak, kau belilah sendiri."

Kris melongos, berjalan ke arah si penjual yang terlihat sedang menyusun kembali boxer yang tadi diambil Kris.

"Baiklah, aku ambil 45."

Kris kembali menawar, raut wajah yang terlihat memohon dengan menggigit ujung jari telaunjuknyan, berpikir apakah si penjual akan memberikannya jika dia mau membeli harga segitu. Uhh tidak sadarkah dia tingkahnya itu membuatnya terlihat manis? Cantik? Sexy?

'Mempesona'

"Maaf Kris-si aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Raut bersalah terlihat di wajah si penjual yang hampir saja luluh, terpaksa menelan kembali ludahnya, berharap Leader EXO-M ini segera pergi. Membangunkan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati perdebatan si Leader EXO-M dan si penjual –dari ketepersonaannya terhadap Kris.

"Wae?"

"Bisa, kau boleh mengambilnya."

Suara lain menginterupsi jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut si penjual, semuanya sontak menoleh termasuk kameramen yang mengarahkan kameranya pada seseorang yang berdiri ditangga.

"Ekhm, maksudnya kau bisa mengambilnya dengan harga segitu Kris."

Yongguk sedikit berdehem kecil, demi menenangkan perasaan gugupnya yang muncul dari tatapan terkejut terkesan innosen yang ditampilkan Kris saat melihatnya,andai Yongguk tahu bahwa semua orang disitu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan bertanya.

"Bos."

"Whoaa kau Yongguk-sunbae kan? Kau pemilik tempat ini?" Decakan kagum Tao mengalun dalam distro pakaian tersebut. Yongguk mengangguk.

"Are you sure, sunbae?"

"Yeah." Yongguk mengangguk lagi. 'Bahkan gratis pun akan kuberi.' Yongguk membatin tapi tentu saja akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bukan?

Perlahan dia berjalan kebelakang kasir, dan menyuruh pegawainya untuk membereskan pakaian serta aksesoris yang belum tersusun rapi, sementara dia akan berjaga menggantikan pegawainya tersebut dengan dalih ingin melayani langsung tamu specialnya hari ini. Sedangkan Kris melanjutkan pencariannya di wilayah pakaian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Bang Yongguk bertanya, matanya menatap intens ke ke layar komputer.

"Ohh, kami sedang dalam reality show, kebetulan hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun dongsaeng ku sunbae, Park Chanyeol."

"Tck."

Dia berdecak melihat kedekatan Kris dan Tao melalui monitor cctv yang terpampang dilayar komputernya, Kris memilih sebuah baju dan memperlihatkannya apakah cocok dengan selera si Park Chanyeol kepada Tao. Sebenarnya dia tau kalau band rookie itu memang mempunyai sebuah reality show yang memberikan fans kesempatan untuk mengenal mereka lebih jauh selain di panggung. Siapa yang tidak kenal EXO sekarang? Band rookie asuhan SM Ent. Agensi entertain terbesar di Korea, yang lagunya mendominasi beberapa tangga lagu akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau berkata sesuatu sunbae?"

"O-Oh tidak." Tersenyum kaku dan bersyukur dalam hati kalau decakannya tidak terdengar oleh Kris. "Apakah barang mu hanya ini saja?"

"Aa." Kris mengangguk pelan dengan aksennya sembari mengeluarkan uang seperlunya untuk membayar.

"Gomawo Sunbae."

"Cukup panggil aku Hyung saja dan ini."

Yongguk terlihat menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama, setelah menyerahkan uang kembali serta barang yang dibeli Kris.

"Ini untuk apa?" Kris bertanya. Tao mengamati.

"Kau bisa menghubungi ku jika mempunyai masalah, well kita sama-sama leaderkan?"

.

.

.

Seluruh member EXO telah kembali ke dorm mereka. Namun tak ada satupun dari yang memilih untuk meleparkan diri keatas kasur. Melakukan kegiatan masing-masing sembari menunggu giliran mandi, seperti D.O dan Chen yang berkutat di dapur menyiapakan cemilan dan segelas minuman hangat untuk mereka semua, Chanyeol, Baekhyun disuruh untuk mandi terlebih dahulu agar tidak membuat keributan saat yang lain masih dalam keadaan lelah. Ah ternyata ada satu orang yang telah tertidur nyenyak diatas sofa diantara para tetua Kris, Suho, serta Luhan yang asik dengan handphonenya. Sedangkan Xiumin memilih duduk dikarpet bersama tiga magnae tepat dihadapan sofa.

"Kris Hyuuuungg~"

Lengkingan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mereka semua, yang jelasnya mampu menembus rumah tetangga mereka. Chen yang membawa nampan minuman dan cemilan bersama D.O hampir saja menjatuhkannya, saat melihat kedatangan si Chanyeol yang bertolak pinggang dengan sumringah dihadapan semuanya hanya menggunakan boxer ditubuh.

"Yak Park Dobi mesum."

Chen yang memerah langsung saja mengambil bantal sofa terdekat dan langsung melemparnya ke Chayeol tepat sasaran di kepala.

"WAEEE."

Bersamaan dengan bunyi hantaman terdengar bunyi teriakan lainnya, namun salah jika kalian menyangka suara itu milik Chanyeol, tetapi milik pemuda bertubuh tower dengan alis angry birdnya, menatap sang handphone yang tergeletak berceceran antara body, baterai, penutup.

Semua diam melihat ke arah handphone Kris yang ternyata, ikut terlempar saat Chen mengambil bantal dibelakang tubuh Kris, 'Ah pasti tersangkut.' Semua membatin saat mengetahui ada headset yang masih terpasang apik di bodi handphone putih itu.

"Park Chanyeol jika kau tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini, aku mungkin sudah menguliti mu." Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, membayangkan bagaimana Kris menguliti tubuhnya.

Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chen yang terlihat menahan tangis karena merasa bersalah sekaligus ketakutan, kemudian memilih untuk memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya ini, masih dengan tatapan marahnya ke Chayeol.

"Ssshh tak apa Chenie, aku tau si park Dobi memang mesum, bukannya menjadi sedikit lebih pintar malah menjadi semakin idiot." Diam sejenak, Kris menatap iris ketakutan Chen, sigh dia jadi tidak tega.

"Seminggu ini tidur sama hyung ne." Kris menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol.

"Whooa."

Seruan terkejut menggema di dalam dorm, semuanya berpikir Kris akan menghukum Chen, ternyata Chanyeol.

"Hadiah yang bagus Hyung."

Kai menyoraki, yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarnya, abaikan Lay yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak berkat perhatian babang Suho terhadap ukenya.

Chanyeol? Jangan tanyakan seperti apa raut wajahnya, sudah cemburu dan hanya bisa gigit jari melihat kekasihnya dipeluk pake elus-elus kepalanya, kini dia terpaksa membatalkan rencana diotaknya malam ini dan seterusnya.

"Hyung jangan mengambil Chen dari ku." Ucap Chanyeol memelas, yang tentu saja diabaikan Kris yang sedang menyusun menghidupkan kembali handphonenya.

"Itu bonus dari ku." Kris melengang ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung kalau gitu akukan jadi tidak bisa memperlihatkan betapa cocoknya milik ku dengan boxer pemberian mu ke Chenchen."

Chanyeol masih bertolak pinggang, menghadap ke arah Kris yang dijawab dengan bantingan pintu kamar mandi, dan teriakan member yang tersisa. Minus D.O dan Lay yang akhirya diungsikan Suho ke kamar mereka, diiringi bunyi bantal yang sukses mencium punggung Chanyeol.

"Yak, yak, appo." Serunya setelah menerima serangan bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

Semuanya telah selesai mandi, minus sekali lagi di Lay. Semuanya berkumpul diruang tengah untuk menunggu Kris yang masih sibuk dengan dandanannya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi bertubi-tubi pesan masuk merusak keheningan mereka.

Tring

Tring

Tr-

"Berisik, siapapun matikan handphone berisik itu."

Suho berucap datar, rautnya flat dan terlihat bete, karena Kris yang lama sekali keluar dari kamarnya. Kris pikir dia itu berdandannya sebentar apa? Tidak taukah kalau dia yang paling lama karetnya kalau sudah masalah berhias. Tak taukah kalau semuanya dalam keadaan lapar dan menunggu orang itu untuk berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan mereka malam ini.

"Uhuk."

Tao yang berinisiatif mengambil handphone yang terrnyata milik Kris terrsebut, kontan saja tersedak saat melihat siapa pelaku pengirim pesan bertubi, di handphone gegenya. Chen bergerak cepat memberi air pada Tao, sedangkan handphone tadi tanpa Tao sadari telah berpindah dari tangannya ke tangan seorang Baekhyun.

"Bang Yongguk?"

Baekhyung terpekik, mengundang Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai mendekat, Tao meneguk ludah lalu memilih pergi kekamar menyusul mamahnya aka Lay, berdoa semoga mereka selamat. Chanyeol merasa sudah cukup dia jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan Chencennya tak mau menambah hukumannya jadi dia tak mau ikutan, padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin memperlihatkan satu-satu barang yang diberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

/Malam Yongguk-hyung, ini aku Kris/

/Makasih pelayanannya tadi Hyung, Chanyeol menyukai hadiah ku/

/Sepertinya Hyung sibuk, atau sudah tidur, jalja./

"Sejak kapan Kris-hyung kenal dengan Bang Yongguk?" Baekhyun bergumam

/Malam juga Kris, mian aku tadi sedang siaran/

/Baguslah kalau dongsaengmu menyukainya/

/Jalja Kris./

"Ooo O.O." mendadak mata para member membulat seperti D.O saat mendengar isi sms tersebut dari mulut Baekhyun.

Melihat pesan terakhir Bang Yongguk, jari lentik Baekhyung mengetik pesan balasan.

/Ani Hyung aku belum tidur/

/Oh begitu, apa kau senggang besok?/

"Omo apa ini ajakan kencan." Sehun tersenyum-senyum.

"Tentu ini ajakan kencan, Suho-hyung apa besok kita kosong?" Kai menyahuti.

"Kita kosong hingga lusa."

/Aku senggang hingga lusa/

/Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang bersama? Apa kau bisa?

/Ne, hyung aku bisa./

"Balas-balas-balas." Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun berseru, Luhan?

"Baozi~."

Dia tiba-tiba saja menarik dan mencium Xiumin yang sedang bersandar padanya.

"Balas apa?."

Great, Luhan semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat suara Kris menyapa telinganya. Membuat Xiumin hampir kewalahan dan melepaskan desahannya, jika dia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sedang berkumpul. Beruntung dia sempat melihat kenop pintu kamar si Leader berputar pelan, yang artinya si orang yang berada di dalam akan segera keluar.

Ummmphh

"Aigoo, Luhan-ge Umin-ge pindahlah kekamar."

Ujar Kris yang baru datang, mengernyitkan keningnya heran melihat kelakuan kedua hyung tertua itu. Lalu mendudukan diri disamping Sehun. Mengundang tatapan horror dari semuanya. Minus Luhan yang tertawa setan dalam hati, dan segera menggendong baozinya ke kamar untuk melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Jadi? Balas apa?"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan kembali mengernyit melihat tatapan tiga perusuh ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun hanya bisa merapal dalam hati semoga mereka selamat.

Tring Tring Tring

'Damn! Notifikasi sialan, Luhan-hyung sialan'

Kris mencoba mencari asal suara handphonennya dan menemukan benda itu tepat diatas kedua tangan Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ingin langsung marah, dia terlebih dahulu mengambil handphone tersebut, melihat siapa pengirim serta isi pesannya, siapa tau urgent.

Kris membaca dari awal percakapannya hingga sms yang baru saja masuk.

/Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kujemput./

"Fuck!." Kris mengumpat keras, kemudian menata tajam tiga pemuda dihadapannya.

"OH SEHUN, BYUN BAEKHYUN, KIM JONGIN!"

Blam

Pintu kamar Xiuhan tertutup, disusul pintu kamar lainnya, siapa juga yang mau terkena amukan si naga.

.

.

.

Matahari telah setengah jalan menuju singgasana tertingginya, bersinar cerah, namun tak bisa mengalahkan sejuknya udara yang mendekati musim dingin. Perpaduan suasana yang indah, menambah semangat untuk memulai hari lebih awal, tapi tiap orang mempunyai caranya sendiri kan untuk menikmati hari? Seperti halnya gulungan panjang dengan helaian pirang menyembul diujung. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 10:20 pagi, terik cahaya matahari dengan sabar membelai kelopak yang tertutup itu hingga terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris sewarna karamel.

Tring

Perlahan tubuh itu bangun dan tak lupa membawa benda persegi diatas meja, tak ingin meninggalkannya lagi kemana pun, lagipula sama-samar dia mendengar suara pesan masuk.

"Ohh Kris-hyung kau sudah bangun."

Siapapun itu yang bersuara, pemilik iris karamel itu menghiraukannya. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar berjalan menuju dapur, demi melepaskan tenggorokan yang terasa kering pasca bangun tidur. Kris mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, dan meminum airnya dengan rakus, ketahuilah moodnya masih buruk karena kejadian tadi malam.

Tadi malam?

Ya

Tadi malam.

Astaga!

Seketika mata Kris terbuka lebar, dan menatap handphone ditangannya. Melihat jam yang terpampang dengan jelas menunjukan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 10:56 menit. Berikut sebuah pesan dari orang bernama Bang Yongguk.

/ Pagi Kris, ah tidak sekarang hampir siang, aku akan menjemput mu sebelum jam makan siang, kau tau jam segitu jalanan selalu macet./

/Bagaimana kalau setengah jam dari sekarang?/

/Kris? Apa kau masih tidur? Apa kau tidak memegang handphone mu?/

/A~ jangan terkejut jika kedatangan orang tampan bin ganteng nanti, okaey./

Oh my gosh

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan tembak angry bird, Kris berlari menuju kamar mandi, mendahului seseorang yang akan memasuki tempat itu.

"Mian Luhan Hyung."

Hampir saja Luhan yang didahului meneriaki Kris, sebelum terdiam karena pemuda kelahiran Kanada-China itu membuka pintu yang baru saja ditutupinya, yang ternyata hanya mengambil handuk dari bahunya.

"Wu Yi Fan."

.

.

.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, andai dia jujur mengatakan bahwa tadi malam handphonnya itu hanya dibajak, dan berakhir mengecewakan seorang yang baru dikenalnya, seorang Bang Yongguk rapper senior dikalangan rookie seperti dirinya. Aishh dasar narsis. Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu dia tidak akan merasakan perasaan seperti inikan? Pahit, manis, asam, lembut bagai kafein dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Bang Yongguk tersenyum, dan Kris membalas sembari mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Berharap agar pesanan mereka segera datang, sehingga memberi Kris waktu lebih banyak untuk menormalkan hatinya yang mendadak aneh.

"Tak apa, tapi maaf hyung boleh ku tahu apa alasan mu mengajak ku makan, kau tau umhh….mian."

Yongguk tersenyum, terkesan tidak sopan memang, mengerti bahwa itu reaksi yang biasa. Memang siapa yang tidak bingung saat orang yang baru kau kenal tiba-tiba saja mengajak mu makan siang.

'Astaga bisakah pria ini berhenti tersenyum' Kris membatin keki dan diam saja, karena dia yakin pria dihadapannya ini tau bahwa dia mendengarkan, disisi lain merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa berbasa-basi.

"Tak apa, harusnya aku mengatakannya dari awal."

Oke Kris makin gugup.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi well apa kau percaya love at first sight? Kuharap kau percaya karena kini aku sedang mengalaminya."

Pipinya terasa gatal, sebisa mungkin menahan tangannya untuk menggaruknya, oh jangan katakan Kris sedang berblushing saat ini, menatap Yongguk yang terdiam sejenak, menarik nafasnya perlahan. Ini persis seperti adegan di shoujo yang sering dibaca Sehun.

"Dan dari semua yang pernah ku temui, aku merasakannya pada mu."

Andai ini animasi, atau sebuah manga, mungkin kepala Kris telah berubah menjadi angry bird sungguhan dengan efek asap disekitarnya. Yongguk terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena telah mengungkapkan perasaannya, lalu bersadar ke kursi menatap Kris yang tengah mengigit bibirnya, menahan senyum yang tentu tak berhasil.

"Yah, walaupun suaramu tak sebagus yang lainnya."

Kris melotot, kulumannya hilang, berubah menjadi datar. Oke, harusnya kau tak mengatakannya.

"Ekhm. Tapi sungguh Kris, aku menginginkan mu menjadi kekasih ku." Yongguk buru-buru meraih tangan Kris dan menatap pria itu dengan raut serius, tak lupa menambahkan sedikit ciuman diujung jari lentiknya.

Bagaimana pun Kris bukanlah pria manis, yang akan terlihat lucu jika marah. Pria yang mempunyai julukan angry bird dari fansnya ini sangatlah tampan, bahkan sangat cantik dengan aura kedewasaannya hingga mampu membelokan orientasi seorang Bang Yongguk. Tapi saat ini keadaannya berbeda, pria cantik-nya ekhm benar-benar terlihat seperti angry bird saat ini, dan gilanya Bang Yongguk berharap Kris akan menyerodokan bibir kecilnya itu ke bibirnya. Oh Shit, bukan itu yang terpenting saat ini.

"Jadi?" Yongguk menanti.

"Pertama hyung." Mata Kris menyipit menatapnya. "Aku ini seorang rapper, tentu suara ku tak sebagus yang lainnya. Bukankah Hyung mengerti itu?"

Urkhh. Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, menghindari tatapan mata Kris.

"Kedua, kita ini baru mengenal, dan aku… aku ekhm tak menyangka kalau Hyung akan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada ku. Tapi…"

Mendadak hati Bang Yongguk jadi cenat-cenut mendengar kata tapi dari mulut Kris.

"Ku pikir aku tak bisa menolak mu."

.

.

.

Kris tidak tahu harus mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahan ataupun memang jalan takdir yang perlu dijalaninya. Dia tidak tahu jika keputusannya malam itu menerima seorang Bang Yongguk berujung seperti ini. Semula semua berjalan normal, tidak terlalu manis tidak juga terlalu kaku. Hampir tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal masing-masing pribadi.

Bang Yongguk, pria tampan dengann suara deep voicenya yang mampu menjerat siapa saja yang dia inginkan. Termasuk seorang Kris. Sikapnya tegas memiliki sikap lembut sebagaimana gentleman pada umumnya. Awalnya Kris hanya merasa sekedar suka, tapi akhirnya dia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa seiring berjalannnya waktu dia jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Kris pikir seorang Bang Yongguk serius menginginkan dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih ketika dia mengenalkannya kepada orangtuannya saat mereka baru menjalin hubungan tanpa tau siapapun kecuali member EXO, BAP, dan menajer mereka, dan akhirnya Kris membenci dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri hingga berpikir seperti itu.

Karena secara secara perlahan Bang Yongguk berhasil meruntuhkan segala spekulasi positif dalam dirinya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu mulai menghindari Kris tidak jarang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dengan bau alkohol dan bau parfum yang bercampur aduk ke apartemen yang mereka berdua sewa. Dia harus ekstra menutup mulut dan menahan air matanya keluar ketika matanya menangkap bercak merah dan keungunan menghiasi tubuh sang kekasih. Tapi tidak dengan malam ini, Kris sudah lelah.

Hiks

Satu isakan lolos juga dari bibirnya, tangannya dengan telaten merapikan tubuh Bang Yongguk yang tampak berantakan dalam tidurnya, mengelapnya dengan air hangat, kemudian memasangkan piama dalam diam hingga wajahnya berhenti tepat diatas wajah pria yang dicintainya itu.

Kris memejamkan matanya saat iris hitam pria itu terbuka, dan merasakan sebuah tangan kekar tengah merambat dikepalanya, membawanya lebih dekat hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mianhe

Dan malam itu tangisan Kris tumpah tanpa tertahan disertai erangan-erangan dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak terluka saat mengetahui orang yang kau cintai bermain dibelakang mu dengan orang lain. Bang Yongguk tau itu, sudah tertalu sering dia menyakiti malaikat dalam dekapannya ini, sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk melepasknnya. Tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa lelah dengan semua hubungan ini. Entah apa yang merasukinya, sudah sejak lama sebenarnya dia merasa bosan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris. Karena itulah akhirnya di memilih jalan untuk bermain dibelakang kekasihnya ini.

Rasanya Bang Yongguk ingin tertawa saat menyebut Kris sebagai kekasihnya, setelah apa yang dia lakukan selama ini. Dia tau jika Kris sebenarnya sudah sejak lama mengetahui perselingkuhannya, terbukti dari pakaiannya yang selalu berganti saat pagi hari. Tapi yang tidak bisa dia mengert kenapa Kris hanya diam, tidak bertanya, atau kalau perlu memukulnya.

"Ungh.."

Lenguhan pelan itu menghentikan lamunannya, matanya lekat memandang bagaimana kelopak dengan bulu mata panjang itu mengerjap pelap, hingga akhirnya bersiborok padanya.

"Morning Gukkie"

Yongguk tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening pria dalam dekapannya sebagai balasan. Tak berselang lama, tatapannya setelah itu menjadi serius.

"Kris."

"Ne?" Kris tau, inilah saatnya karena itu dia tak ingin melepaskan tatapan mata bang Yongguk sedikitpun.

"Mianhe, ku pikir cukup sampai disini."

Perlahan Kris turun dari kasur untuk memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku mengerti Hyung."

Ucapnya di sela berpakaian. Yongguk menatap punggung itu sendu, ada rasa lain dihatinya yang tak rela Kris memanggilnya Hyung.

"Besok hingga beberapa hari kedepan aku akan kembali kesini mengambil barang ku. Anneyong Yongguk-hyung."

Yongguk tak menyangka Kris benar-benar kembali hanya untuk mengambil barangnya lagi, dan tetap bersikap biasa saat mendapati dirinya dengan seorang perempuan di apartemen itu. Hingga tiga bulan berlalu dan Bang Yongguk benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan Kris lagi, hanya tertinggal sepucuk surat berisi untaikan kata penuh makna.

.

.

.

Karena itu

Jika kita terlahir kembali, jika kita mencintai kembali.

Kuharap cinta mu dan cinta ku tidak akan mengalami kisah seperti kita.

Jadilah lebih bahagia dari ku.

Wu Yi Fan.

.

END

* * *

Done o'0'o

Semula ff ini akan kutulis dengan pairing babang Chenchen dan babang Chanyeol, karena sebagian besar ff ini terinspirasi dari terjemahan lagu itu, ayeyy apalagi pas lihat duet maut mereka berdua secara live di sugarman episode 32, sesuatu banget pake saling tatapan lagi endingnya, haishh…

Aku tak menyangka akhirnya menulis dengan pair BANGKRIS, terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah mampir dan membaca ff ini :-D


End file.
